Taking England's Place
by HamTheWolf
Summary: When England gets sick right before a world meeting, it's up to his twin brother, Wales, to go in his place! But can Wales handle an obnoxious American, a flirty Frenchman, and several other strange things the world has to offer him? Can he keep his cool, or will he blow his cover? Rated 'T' for language and France. Enough said.
1. Switching Places

Wales frowned when his twin coughed harshly. England was ill and there was a world meeting being held in London in only a few short hours. He couldn't cancel it now. That was why Wales had an idea.  
"I could go in your place" he exclaimed.  
England's eyes widened.  
"No" he hissed as loud as he could.  
"Yes" Wales shot back. "I could do it!"  
"No you could not" England coughed. "You don't know anything about the world, Gwen."  
Wales pouted. He didn't want his twin brother to not show up to a meeting when he was the host!  
"I could do it" he insisted. "As long as I don't talk directly to anyone, I'll be fine!"  
England hesitated. He knew that Wales wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.  
"Alright fine" he grumbled, then coughed.  
Wales beamed in joy. This was his chance to get noticed!  
"North an' Scottie'll take care o' ye while I'm away" he purred.  
Wales pretened not the see his twin's face pale about 3 shades as he skipped off to get ready.

((So In this story, Wales and England are twins~! Yayyyy twins~! How will Wales handle a meeting? The UK is represented by England because the other nations don't like going to meetings. But Gwenny shall do it for his beloved twin Arthur~! Teehee~))


	2. Starting the Meeting

Wales sighed softly as he looked himself over. He had cut his hair a bit shorter to look like England's hair. He had borrowed one of his twins uniforms and beamed because it fit him perfectly. He quickly stopped himself because England rarely 'beamed'. He tried to make facial expressions that reminded him of England in his rearview mirror. He ended up giggling because of how silly he looked. He then slapped his cheek because Arthur didn't giggle. Calming himself, he opened his car door and stepped out with a straight face. Adjusting his tie, he closed the door and locked up his car.  
_I can do this._  
He entered the building and did his best to ignore the crowd.  
_I can do this!_  
He paused in front of the door as he heard the bickering of nations from inside the room.  
_Maybe I can't do this..!_  
The Welsh nation shook his head quickly.  
_I can't let Arthur down! He's counting on me!_  
Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. All eyes turned to him as he felt his face heat up.  
"Sorry if I'm late" he bowed in apology, hiding his nervous blush. "There was an incident and I had to take care of it."  
He straightened up and looked at the faces in the room. He felt a small twing of panic when he could only tell who a few of them were. A man with slicked back blond hair nodded.  
"You are right on time, England" he said. "Go ahead und start."  
_That must be Germany _Wales thought as he nodded and went to the front of the room.


	3. An American Idiot

Wales sat in his chair(by 'his' I mean England's) with a sigh. That went better than expected he commented dryly in his head. Everyone started to go around the room and give speeches while Wales tried hard to take notes. He wasn't even aware that he was writing in his native language until a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yo dude" the voice cried. "You're writin' in gibberish!"

That, if Wales recalled, was America. One of the nations he was to avoid. Clenching his teeth, he lightly glared at the young blonde.

"It's called Welsh" he hissed. "Not Gibberish..!"

"What's Welsh" he asked, being louder than he should have to draw a crowd.

Wales' eyes narrowed. He was doing this on purpose!

"The native language in Wales" he stated bluntly.

There were only three things that angered Wales.

One:

"Whales don't talk like that, Iggy"

When you insult his language or culture.

Two:

"Looks like something out of that stupid Doctor Who show!"

When you insult Doctor Who.

Finally, three:

"Wow you're so dumb, Iggy!"

When you insult or hurt his family.

"Sut y meiddiwch sarhau fy nheulu ac iaith yn y fath fodd budr, eich pen dwp!" (1)

He hadn't meant to shout out Welsh but he was very upset.

"Wh-wha..?" America blinked in confusion.

"Welsh, bloody git! Do you speak it?!"

The older male panted, his anger slowly fading. He was one to have random fits of anger and nothing more. Knowing that England can't control his anger, he turned to the crowd.

"Lunch break" he managed to hiss out. "Now."

Everyone agreed quickly and Wales raced out of the room.

((Yay angry Wales!

(1) According to google translate: "How dare you insult my family and language in such a foul way, you stupid head!"


End file.
